Wolf
WildCraft's wolf is a replacement/upgrade for Minecraft's vanilla wolf. It has an advanced genetics system based off of real-world canine coat color genetics.Dog Coat Colour Genetics, used as reference for WildCraft's canine genetic system. http://www.doggenetics.co.uk/ Wolves in WildCraft are mostly based off of "typical" grey wolves, however variations may resemble subspecies found in more specialized environments, such as arctic wolves or Mexican wolves. Wolves can also be bred to show more recessive genes that commonly resemble those found in domestic dogs. Habitat WildCraft wolves spawn in more biomes than vanilla wolves, and the biome they spawn in may affect their coloration. Wolves in arctic biomes are much more likely to have white or light colored fur, whereas wolves in desert biomes are likely to be varying shades of brown, and so on. It's rumored that wolves from especially rare biomes may tend to show genetics usually only found through breeding... Wolves can be found in the following biomes (and variations thereof): Note: Spawn rates in Minecraft seem to use a weight-based system that doesn't choose IF animals will spawn in a certain area, but WHICH animals will spawn. Therefore, even in rare or very rare regions, spawns may still appear frequent if there are not many other species that spawn there. Taming Wolves can be tamed the same way as vanilla wolves-- by giving them bones. They do seem to require more bones than vanilla wolves in some cases, however, so come prepared this refers to the 1.0.0.0 version-- later versions will change this method! GUI Tamed wolves have their own GUI, which you can access by shift-right clicking a tamed wolf. Here you can access their inventory, level-ups, training, and genetics. Care Wolves can be fed a variety of foods to heal them. Currently, food directly restores health, but this may change in future updates. Known foods are as follows: Be careful, though-- some foods are known to be bad for wolves, and could even do them harm! It's best not to feed your wolves cookies, fermented spider eyes, or poisonous potatoes. Training Training is not fully implemented as of the 1.0.0.0 update-- in fact, the main training menu in the GUI is disabled. However, you can still perform some training actions. When a wolf makes a kill, it will receive experience equivalent to the maximum health of the entity it killed (where 1 half-heart = 1 experience). Wolves will level up upon receiving enough experience, and every level will grant them the ability to put a new point toward upgrading a stat. Each wolf can level up 30 times, putting up to 10 points in each stat. Right now, these stats are NOT inheritable, but in future updates will be somewhat inheritable. You can also give your wolf commands by right clicking it with an empty hand. Current commands are "sit" "follow" and "wander". Sitting and following function exactly like they do for vanilla wolves. Wander allows your wolf to walk around wherever it wants without following you (make sure to fence your pets in, or they could get lost!). Right click your wolf to cycle through commands: sit -> follow -> wander -> sit. Breeding Breeding works similarly to vanilla Minecraft, but with some notable changes. You must feed your wolves a special food in order to make them fall in love. As of 1.0.0.0, this food is a baked potato, but that is planned to change. In order to successfully breed your wolves, you must make sure that they are opposite genders, and set to wander mode. If these conditions are met, your wolves will breed like vanilla animals. However, instead of immediately having their baby, you will instead receive a chat message telling you that the female is pregnant. There is currently no other indication that a wolf is pregnant (this may change in the future). After about 5 minutes of real time, your wolf will give birth to a litter of puppies. Genetics in WildCraft are determined by randomly selecting one gene from each parent. For example, let's take a look at a scenario involving two parents, each carrying the liver gene recessively (Bb). In this diagram, the top row and left column indicate the parents' genes. The four cells between them represent the possible combinations of genes that the baby could have. The baby could carry the recessive liver gene, like its parents, display the liver gene if it receives it from both parents, or not carry it at all. By default, wolves will have between 1 and 5 puppies (this will be configurable in the future). After breeding, wolves will not be able to breed again for a short while. Genetics WildCraft's wolf genetics are heavily based off real-life dog genetics. They include most of the locii, and most of the genes, with the exception of more complicated patterns that are difficult to condense into a pixel-based skin. In a few cases, genetics have been simplified (such as relegating the irish white gene to the S locus), or expounded upon (as in the case of the eye color system). For more information on canine genetics in the real world, check out reference #1. Commands You can spawn in WildCraft wolves with randomized genetics with the command: /spawnwc wcwolf To spawn a wolf with biome-specific genetics, you can use the command: /spawnwc wcwolf biome To spawn a wolf with custom genetics, you can use the command /spawnwc wcwolf 000000000000000000000000 The 0s can be replaced with different numbers (as per the genetic table) to change the resulting genetics. Each locus comes in pairs ("00"), in which the dominant (larger numbered) gene is on the left and the smaller is on the right. Future plans In future updates of WildCraft, wolves will have distinct personalities and traits (such as friendly, aggressive, shy, and more). You will also be able to train them to perform various behaviors (and failing to train them may result in undesirable behaviors!). Trivia # Using certain names will trigger "easter egg" skins for your wolves. These skins are cosmetic only and do not affect genetics. -Naming a male wolf "Raiden" will cause the wolf to take on the appearance of the main character from the animated series Raiden's Quest, a project the mod developer Jay directs. This skin was discovered by MistyMisttyi on 4/7/2018. References: Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Canines Category:Canis Category:Reworked vanilla animals